


bathtub banging

by candykane



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (Obviously), Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Porn Hard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candykane/pseuds/candykane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brandon learns to appreciate the new bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bathtub banging

**Author's Note:**

> GAY PORN HARD FOR GAME 7 YUP YUP LET’S DO THIS. (hosted by demotu!)
> 
> so i ended up writing saad/shaw for game 6, and guess what happened, both boys scored during the game!!! so to keep the good luck flowing i’m going to write the same pairing again. plus i just really like this otp so there’s that too.
> 
> also posted on my tumblr:  
> http://subduedblue.tumblr.com/post/120251726104/

brandon was confused. he was pretty sure that when he left the apartment this morning that there was not a tub in their bathroom, but sneaking a peek back in there confirmed that there was one in there now.

brandon backed out of the bathroom and headed to the living room where he knew andrew was watching tv. 

“hey, when the hell did we get a bathtub?”

“this morning, when you went to work out with seabs. the delivery dudes came in and installed it. don’t worry they didn’t mess with any of your beauty products while they were in there. i know how cranky you get when they’re not in their place so i kept an eye on them.” andrew’s voice was nonchalant and he didn’t look up from the tv even once the whole time he spoke.

“why is there a bathtub? when did we talk about getting a bathtub?!?!?” that got andrew’s attention. his head snapped up to look at brandon.

“we didn’t. i was thinking that we needed it. the shower’s great and all, but nothing is better than soaking in a tub with water jets working at your sore muscles after practice or a game. so i took the measurements, bought one last week and now we have a bathtub.” 

brandon was stunned into silence. his mouth opened and closed a couple of times in an attempt to respond, but no words escaped him. 

“why are you making such a big deal out of this?”  

“because...because...”

“because what?” andrew’s voice sounded concerned and brandon appreciated that. appreciated that he wasn’t going to joke about this.

brandon knew that asking andrew to move in with him a month ago after almost a year of dating was a big step for them. a step that wouldn’t always be rainbows and sunshine. it was a step that would help to solidify and further move their relationship into a more serious and committed one. however, this was one thing that he hadn’t expected. but he should have expected to be surprised because andrew was the master of the unexpected.

“don’t you think you should have told me? or even discussed this with me before you bought it?”

andrew shifted around on the couch a bit. he sat up straighter and his face was serious as he regarded brandon.

“i guess so?” andrew’s voice sounded unsure.

“you guess so?”

“uh yeah.”

“is that all you have to say?”

“look, i’m sorry that i didn’t tell you beforehand about the bathtub, but trust me i think you’ll love it.”

“why do you say that?”

“follow me.” andrew hopped off the couch and scurried off into their bedroom. 

brandon followed slowly and saw andrew slip into the bathroom. when he arrived at the doorway of the bathroom he saw andrew stooped over the bathtub turning a few knobs until the water started flowing. brandon got closer and peered curiously into the tub as andrew pressed some button so that the jets made the water swirl and bubble.

when a good two thirds of the tub was filled with water andrew turned the water off, but the jets still made the water bubble. andrew grinned up at brandon and placed his hands on brandon’s hips. he lifted himself up a bit and kissed brandon on the lips. 

“take off your clothes and get in the tub. if you end up hating it then i’ll return it, but if you like it then we’re keeping it.” brandon eyed the tub dubiously, but nodded. andrew smiled and then patted his butt and left. 

brandon stripped out of his clothes and then went to grab a towel from the cabinet to place within arm’s reach of the tub. he hesitantly stepped into the bubbling water, when he finally sat down so that most of his body was submerged he let out a satisfied sigh. 

the warm water felt amazing and the jets hit his body in all the right places so that his muscles loosened and he relaxed more in the tub. andrew was right, he did love it. he closed his eyes and let his head fall back to rest on the edge of the tub. 

he woke up with a small jolt when he felt a hand on his arm. he opened his eyes to see brandon smiling down at him, naked. brandon smiled back and then thought that he would much rather have andrew’s naked body in the tub with him instead of standing outside it. he gently tugged on andrew’s arm and soon andrew was in the water with him, straddling brandon’s waist. 

“so tell me, do you like the bathtub?” andrew smirked and brandon thought it was ridiculous how cute he thought andrew looked like when he did that.

“yes actually, i really do.”

“that’s good.” and then andrew leaned down to kiss brandon. 

lips parted and then andrew’s tongue was in brandon’s mouth. after awhile brandon could feel andrew’s hard dick against his thigh. as they continued to kiss andrew ground his hips down and brandon gasped into andrew’s mouth as he pushed his hips up so that his cock rubbed against andrew’s pert ass. 

andrew then reach back behind him and took brandon’s dick in his hand. brandon’s eyes widened as he watched and felt as andrew guided his dick to his entrance and slowly sank down on it. 

brandon’s hands immediately went to andrew’s hips, trying to stop him. he hadn’t prepped andrew and he didn’t want to hurt him. andrew shook his head at him and breathed out harshly as he continued to sink down inch by inch on brandon’s dick. 

“it’s fine. i prepped myself before i came back to the bathroom. just let me.” brandon couldn’t speak and just nodded briefly as he tried to keep himself from coming right then and there from the feeling of andrew on his cock. 

finally andrew slid all the way down to where brandon’s dick was all the way in him. he sat there unmoving for a minute with his hands braced and twitching on brandon’s shoulders for a bit. then he inhaled deeply once and lifted himself almost all the way off brandon’s cock and then slammed back down hard. 

the water in the tub jostled dangerously as andrew continued to bounce on brandon’s dick. brandon felt overwhelmed with the feeling of the warm water around him and andrew on his dick. he wasn’t going to last and neither was andrew from the way he was bouncing more vigorously and erratically. 

brandon was vaguely aware of all the bath water splashing out of the tub, but was more preoccupied with getting his hand around andrew’s dick and jerking him off. 

he dug his fingernail slightly into the slit of andrew’s cock and he jerked up roughly and let out a lewd moan before coming on brandon’s stomach and into the bath water. brandon followed not long after with a few quick snaps of his hips into andrew and released inside of him. 

andrew slumped forward so that his head was resting against brandon’s chest and brandon brought his hands around to hold him tightly as they both caught their breath.

“hey.” brandon whispered into andrew’s hair after a few minutes of silence. 

“what?” andrew groggily replied.

“i’m sorry about being so uptight about the bathtub thing. this is not just my apartment anymore, it’s ours and i want you to use it like it’s your own and for you to have things that’ll make you comfortable. it’s just, i was really shocked about the whole thing, that’s it. i know i might not be the easiest person to live with, but thank you for agreeing to move in and live with me.”

“it’s alright. i should have known you would freak out about the tub, just like you freak out about your hair products being in the proper place on the sink.”

“hey, i’m not that bad!”

“you are, but i’m cool with that cause i love you.” andrew placed a kiss on brandon’s shoulder.

“i love you too.” brandon lifted his hand and tenderly rubbed andrew’s head. 

“so, was my idea to buy a bathtub a great idea or what?”

brandon burst out into laughter and he bent his head down to kiss brandon’s head before answering. “yes, it was a great idea.” 

andrew didn’t voice a reply, but brandon knew what he would have said as he felt andrew smirk on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> (SHIT. THERE’S AN ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP HERE, AND I EVEN THREW IN I LOVE YOU’S TOO! WHY MUST I ALWAYS INVOLVE FEELINGS. WHY CAN’T I JUST WRITE FILTHY AND KINKY LOCKER ROOM PORN NOT STUFF LIKE THIS!)


End file.
